A Long Night
by MimichanyCanina
Summary: Una pequeña despedida dará paso a un nuevo comienzo, develando sentimientos que siempre estuvieron, mas nunca notados. Shonen-Ai, KaiShin 3 mi nueva adicción :D


Hello, aqui mimi con un nuevo fic, esta vez de esta pareja que me ha atrapado X3. He de admitir que nunca espere yaoizarla, pero...viva el KaiShin!

Este es un intento de romance de este sensual ladrón con el terco detective, esero que puedan disfrutarla :D

Detective Conan es de Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Enjoy it! ^^

* * *

><p>Sus plegarias al fin habían sido oídas en cuanto Haibara le informó del tan ansiado milagro, alegrándole el día, o lo que quedaba de este, el antídoto estaba casi completado, mas tenía que aguardar unos días más para qué se lo entregase.<p>

Con una sonrisa en los labios, decidió salir a dar una vuelta, relajar su mente impaciente bajo la constelación nocturna.

Edogawa Conan, antes conocido como el joven detective genio, Kudou Shinichi, fue llevado por sus pies a una pequeña plaza, no muy alejada de la cuidad, en la cual se podían oír las sirenas de las patrullas.

- "Alguna inútil persecución" - pensó sin real interés, hasta qué recordó la fecha exacta, lo cual también explicaría el porqué del bullicio - con que hoy era tú espectáculo, ¿cierto? - preguntó al sentir una presencia bastante familiar a sus espaldas.

- Que cruel Tantei-kun~, mira que perderte mi glorioso show - espetó con voz melodiosa y forzada decepción.

- Siento haberlo olvidado Kid - dijo sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, volteando a ver al ladrón de traje blanco - es sólo que recibí una noticia importante, la cual me dejó con la mente en blanco - explicó el pequeño niño a Kuroba Kaito, conocido también en noches como aquella como Kaito Kid.

- Eh~ ¿y qué puede ser más importante que yo? - se quejó con tono infantil, sacándole un suspiro al menor.

- ¿Desde cuándo y para quién eres importante? - lo observó sin interés - además no soy aficionado a los robos - finalizó el menor.

- Aun así te presentas a todos mis atracos, bueno, a casi todos, por lo que me hace pensar que al menos yo sí soy de su interés, ¿o me equivoco mi querido Tantei-kun? - se agachó, acercándose al rostro del moreno, el cual se tornó rojo, haciendo reír al ladrón con sorna.

- So-sólo es una forma para matar el tiempo cuando no tengo algún caso importante - refutó aún sonrojado, intentando mantener su compostura.

- Y yo que creía que teníamos una relación más "estrecha" y que nos estábamos divirtiendo, pero veo que sólo fueron conjeturas mías - dijo con un puchero.

- Bu-bueno, tampoco es tan así - se apresuró a agregar, ya que de alguna forma no le gustaba ver al mago con un semblante que no fuera su molesta sonrisa - quiero decir, es divertido resolver tus acertijos y adelantarme a tus movimientos - Kid lo miró incrédulo, a lo que Conan se cruzó de brazos -pero sólo un poco - bufó desviando sus azules de las irises violeta.

- Eres tan lindo - declaró abrazándolo y restregando su mejilla contra la ajena - sabía que nuestra conexión no era algo que yo imagine - el de lentes trató con todas sus fuerzas de apartar al mayor, mas sus extremidades de niño no le servían de mucho.

- ¡Déjame ir maldito acosador! - exigió frustrado al no ser capaz de liberarse.

- ¿Por qué debería? - cuestionó entretenido al verlo de aquella manera - "adorable" - pensó enternecido de que este estuviera con sus mejillas más que rojas.

- Sí no lo haces, gritare lo más fuerte que pueda - amenazó, fulminando al de blanco.

- Inténtalo - lo desafió sin quitar esa sonrisa llena de satisfacción - sé qué no lo harás porque tú orgullo no te lo permitiría - Kudou chistó la lengua molesto - pero sí insistes, podría acallar esa dulce boca tuya - aproximó su cara aún más, llegando a rozar la nariz del detective - ¿quieres que lo intente? - Conan rápidamente subió sus manos, cubriendo la boca contraria.

- Ni en tus sueños, maldito ladrón pervertido - el cálido aliento golpeaba con suavidad su rostro - además, ¿qué clase de cosas intentas hacer con un niño? No sabía qué tenías esa clase de- se vio interrumpido al sentir la escurridiza lengua del mago, rozar con gracia sus diminutas manos - ¡¿qué crees que haces?!

- Dándote una probada - respondió con sencillez - y con respecto a tú razonamiento anterior, no tengo esa clase de fetiches, sin embargo tú tampoco eres un mocoso normal Tantei-kun, siempre terminas tentándome de alguna manera - acarició su mejilla con amabilidad, avergonzándolo aún más.

- Shotacon - Kaito dejó salir una leve carcajada - ¿y cuando planeas soltarme? Tengo tarea qué hacer y Ran se volverá loca sí no vuelvo pronto.

- Puede ser peligroso sí Mouri-chan se enoja - la chica le recordaba a su querida amiga de la infancia, llenándolo de temor, sumándole el hecho de qué Ran practicaba karate.

- Sí lo sabes, libérame de una vez - a regañadientes lo dejó ir.

- Bueno Tantei-kun, fue un gusto verte y - le sujetó del mentón, obligándolo a mirarlo - espero verte en mi próximo show - espetó serio, alterando internamente a Shinichi.

- Con tal de tener una oportunidad para meterte tras las rejas, no me lo perdería por nada - sentenció sonriendo de lado.

- Tienes mucha confianza a pesar de haber fallado tantas veces - se enderezó, comenzando a alejarse.

De pronto las palabras de Ai le vinieron a la mente - ¡Kid! - le llamó casi con desesperación, agarrándose de su capa.

- ¿Tienes algo más que decirme? - lo miró confuso y sorprendido de aquella actitud, mas lo ocultó bajo su _poker face_.

- Etto...- se percató de su impulsiva acción, soltando la prenda y retrocediendo unos pasos - "¡¿qué mierda estás haciendo Shinichi?! - se sermoneaba mentalmente - "¡¿por qué lo detuve?! No es como si tuviera que decirle que no me volverá a ver como Conan, después de todo es un ladrón, a veces un pervertido sin escrúpulos, a quién podría considerar mi rival, pero nada más... Y aun así, no quiero que piense que me fui sin siquiera decir adiós" - pensó con melancolía.

- ¿Tantei-kun? - le llamó preocupado al verlo tan repentinamente con una expresión de tristeza - ¿sucede algo? - colocó su palma sobre la cabellera del chico, revolviéndola gentilmente.

- Adiós Kaito Kid - le dedicó una sonrisa forzada antes de salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

Kuroba lo observó alejarse, todavía perplejo de la acción del detective. Prefirió no darle mayor importancia al asunto e imitando al menor, se alejó del lugar, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la fría noche.

_**-Two weeks later-**_

El día del robo había llegado, y junto a este, el tan esperado reencuentro entre el mago ladrón y el genio detective.

Kaito contemplaba su reloj con impaciencia, aguardando que fuera la hora exacta para dar inicio a su espectáculo y de pasó ver el adorable rostro de Conan. Recordó su último encuentro todavía desconcertado, no entendía que le pasó al más bajo y también quería saber que le negó decirle.

- Se lo preguntare cuando lo vea - se dijo para concentrarse en su trabajo.

Como siempre, al cumplirse la hora, ingresó, tomó la joya, engañó a los policías y al inspector Nakamori, para finalmente huir hacia el tejado ¿por qué diablos nunca lo esperaban allí, cuando este era la mayor parte del tiempo su principal vía de escape?

Dejando escapar un bufido de decepción al no divisar a su detective favorito, continuo su carrera hasta atravesar la puerta que conducía a la solitaria azotea, o eso creyó al principio.

- Veo que sigues siendo igual de predecible - oyó una voz entre las sombras, mas no podía visualizar con claridad al dueño de ella - deberías cambiar tus rutas de escape Kid - los pasos resonaban en la silenciosa noche.

En alerta, vio como aquella figura era bañada lentamente por la luz de la luna, revelando a un joven de aproximadamente su edad, tés clara y de estatura y apariencia bastante similares a las del propio Kaito, lo cual lo aturdió bastante.

- Vaya vaya, y yo esperando encontrarme con Tantei-kun - declaró un poco decepcionado - pero supongo que me darás alguna diversión sí fuiste capaz de interceptarme aquí "aunque no tanta como el pequeño detective" - el otro joven sonrió de forma ambigua.

- No hay que ser un genio para saber que escaparías por aquí, después de todo siempre es igual - afirmó poniéndose serio.

- Es la primera vez que nos vemos y ya sabes tanto de mí, me halaga Meitantei-san - aquello molesto al detective - ¿sería tan amable de presentarse como corresponde? - cuestionó con media sonrisa.

- Kudou Shinichi - sintió su pecho contraerse ante la indiferencia del mago - es un placer "conocerte" Kaito Kid - saludó manteniendo la calma - "ya no eres Conan, es lógico qué no te reconozca, tampoco es como sí me importara el que lo haga o no" - se recalcaba mentalmente ante la atenta mirada violeta.

- El placer es mío - se acercó y tomó la mano del otro, depositando un suave beso en esta - no esperaba que una celebridad como usted estuviera interesada en mi persona - declaró con una mueca juguetona en sus labios.

- No tengo interés en ladrones - retiró su mano con brusquedad a causa de la vergüenza que supo disimular - aunque debo admitir que ayudas bastante a matar mi tiempo libre cuando no tengo algún caso en mis manos - espetó de brazos cruzados.

- "¿Donde he oído aquello?" - trató de hacer memoria, retrocediendo hasta su último encuentro con el niño - "sí lo pienso bien, este hombre luce como una versión adulta de Tantei-kun, pero eso es imposible" - los intensos orbes violeta que lo inspeccionaban de pies a cabeza lo estremecían más de lo deseado.

- ¿Kid?

- "Incluso su forma de pronunciar mi nombre es similar" - se sujetó la barbilla aún pensativo - "y esos ojos, no podrían existir dos personas con esos ojos tan azules y transparentes, los cuales brillan con gracia divina bajo el firmamento nocturno, simplemente hermosos" - tuvo qué abofetearse mentalmente para regresar a la realidad - lo siento, estaba pensando en alguien que me dejó plantado - Kudou arqueó una ceja curioso y fastidiado.

- Concéntrate quieres, o pateare un balón a esa boba cara tuya - amenazó sacando una pelota que escondía entre las sombras.

- Vamos Meitantei-san, no se ponga celoso - una vena apareció en la sien del detective - la violencia no resuelve las cosas.

- Pero puede que sea capaz de arreglar ese cerebro tuyo - golpeó el balón con fuerza, mas este paso de largo, cayendo lejos de la azotea.

- Cálmese unos segundos, ¿quiere? - con un rápido movimiento, acortó sus distancias y tomó al desprevenido detective por las muñecas, acorralándolo fácilmente contra la muralla.

- Suéltame maldito acosador - apretó su mandíbula al verse nuevamente inmovilizado de forma tan sencilla por el mago.

- Esa es una acusación grave, mi querido detective.

- Lo dice un ladrón descarado - reprochó Kudou con media sonrisa.

- No sea así, yo sólo quiero hablar con usted, sin qué quiera abollarme con algún proyectil - Shinichi intentó zafarse una vez más sin resultados positivos.

- Sí no me sueltas, voy a gritar - Kaito lo miró con sorpresa al oír nuevamente esa oración.

- Un orgulloso como tú no recurriría a algo así - lo oyó chasquear la lengua con enfado - sin embargo, sí insistes en ello podría sellar tus labios con los míos - el de blanco se relamió, sobresaltando al ojiazul.

- Ladrón lujurioso - suspiró rendido.

- Bueno, ya no eres un mocoso, así qué no seré acusado de ser un Shotacon - le dio un suave beso en la mejilla - ¿qué me dices Tantei-kun? - le guiñó un ojo provocatibamente.

- Ni en tus más locos sueños, te demandare por acoso sexual...- se detuvo en seco al rebobinar las palabras del de traje blanco - a-acabas de llamarme-

- Tantei-kun - se adelantó a responder - ya no podrás engañarme, después de todo soy un experto en esa materia, y por eso puedo asegurar completamente de qué tú eres mi pequeño detective - beso ahora su nariz.

- ¿P-pero co-cómo? - cuestionó todavía incrédulo - ¡¿y desde cuándo soy tuyo?! - reclamó apenado.

- Elemental mi querido detective - sus labios rozaron con gentileza y cuidado los párpados de Shinichi - para mí sólo existe una sola persona con un razonamiento tan agudo que llega a ser molesto, usa balones como arma principal, posee unos hermosos ojos azules que brillan con tal intensidad bajo la luz de luna y por último - liberó uno de sus brazos, sujetando su mentón - sólo tú podrías tentarme de esta manera- declaró para finalmente tomar posesión de la boca ajena.

Shinichi, quién no cabía del asombro, poco a poco fue cediendo e incluso correspondió la acción. Kaito apegó su cuerpo contra el ajeno, empezó a lamer y morder su labio inferior, pidiendo el tan ansiado acceso, a lo que Kudou no se negó. Sus lenguas entraron al instante en contacto, en una frenética danza ya que ninguno quería cederle el control al otro. El ladrón decidió abrazarse a su cintura, acercándolo lo más humanamente posible, el ojiazul rodeó su cuello, ansioso también de profundizar el contacto, además de buscar algún punto de apoyo ya que sus piernas comenzaban a perder fuerza.

Pero todo siempre tiene un final y más sí cierto detective se percata de que está haciendo ese tipo de cosas con su supuesto enemigo, en un sitio donde fácilmente podría ser visto, después de todo no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se encontró con Kid, aún podía oír las sirenas y los gritos de Nakamori, peor aún, estos se acercaban peligrosamente a su actual posición.

- K-Kid, de-detente - ruido de pasos - pa-para...¡hah! - se cubrió la boca en el instante en que ese gemido se atrevió a emerger.

- Vaya, no sabía qué mis caricias te hicieran sentir tan bien - alejó su rostro sólo lo suficiente para poder contemplar el sonrojado del otro - de ser así ¿por qué debería parar?

Aflojó el nudo de la corbata y desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa. Ayudándose con sus dientes, se quitó uno de sus guantes para colar su mano y tocar la cálida piel expuesta de su cuello. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir los finos y gentiles dedos del ladrón tocándolo directamente, dejando salir involuntariamente pequeños suspiros, invitado a Kid a continuar.

Por otra parte, Kaito era consciente del riesgo que corrían sí continuaban así, pero tampoco sabía cuándo tendría otra oportunidad para tantear y saborear la dulzura de Kudou, y más cuando este se estaba dejando tan magníficamente.

- Nee Tantei-kun - el suave tono de voz que percutió de la nada en su oído lo sobresaltó - sé que ambos deseamos continuar con esto o incluso hacer más - lamió y jaló sin fuerza el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Qui-quién...que-rria...- le era difícil articular algo coherente cuando trataba con todas sus fuerzas impedir que algún extraño sonido escapara de su boca.

- Hehehe~ - ante el intentó de protesta no pudo evitar reírse complacido - no trates de hacerte ahora el difícil - dirigió esta vez sus labios al delgado cuello de Shinichi, dando repetidas lamidas y besos en este.

- Pa-para...mngh...de-jaras mar-marcas...ah! - finalmente el otro enterró sus dientes, haciendo que el ojiazul no pudiese reprimir su voz.

- Esa es la idea - susurró sobre su cuello. Volvió a posar su boca en aquella zona y así remarcar la mancha roja que ya había hecho - un recordatorio de a quién le perteneces ahora - elevó la vista a la puerta al oír la voz del inspector y sus hombres más cerca - no quiero que lo olvides cuando me vaya por culpa de los rompe ambientes - se giró nuevamente a Kudou, quién afilo levemente la mirada.

- ¡Y vuelvo a pre-preguntar ¿des-desde cuándo lo soy?! - Kuroba una vez más se adueñó de sus labios, ahogando toda queja y gemido.

- Desde la primera vez que trataste de capturarme - tomó su rostro con ambas manos para no permitir que se apartara - y como tú dijiste, yo tampoco te dejare huir de mí.

- ¿Sabes los peligros que podrían haber al no alejarte? - preguntó sujetándose del pecho del ladrón - sería un juego de niños el capturarte - sonrió con ironía.

- Creo que vale la pena correr ese riesgo, además - se acercó nuevamente, rozando sus narices - puedo intentar convencerte para que me dejes ir.

- ¿Y de qué forma podría yo ser capaz de hacer aquella locura? - cuestionó casi con inocencia, divirtiendo al otro.

- Bueno, eres un detective así qué se lo dejare a tú deducción - pronunció seductoramente.

Por última vez, muy a su pesar, acortó la distancia entre sus bocas, besando y mordiendo con fervor esos rojos y ya hinchados labios. Shinichi finalmente llegó a su límite y colapso, resbalando por la muralla hasta quedar sentado en el piso con su respiración bastante agitada. Satisfecho de haber causado todo aquello en el detective, se encaminó hasta el filo de la azotea, desplegando su inseparable ala delta.

- Fue un placer encontrarme con usted Meitantei-san - Kudou a duras penas logró ponerse de pie - pero como sabe, es hora de que el mago termine con su función.

- Ya decía yo que estaba durando más de lo habitual.

- Estaré esperando por nuestro próximo encuentro, el cual tengo la sensación de que será incluso más emocionante - el tinte rosa en sus mejillas volvió a intensificarse.

- Eres un maldito arrogante y pervertido - declaró acercándose con torpeza al del monóculo - juro que no sólo te atrapare Kid, también te demandare por acoso sexual.

- Sí es qué alguna vez lo logras - le dio la espalda, listo para emprender su huida - una cosa más detective - giró su rostro, y Shinichi alzó una ceja, expectante - desde ahora llámame Kaito, Shinichi - finalizó para dar un salto al vacío y alzar su vuelo.

El moreno contempló al ladrón alejarse y perderse en la noche, con el rostro hirviendo de la vergüenza, podría jurar que nunca se había sonrojado tanto en toda su joven vida. Sin embargo tuvo que ocultarlo ya qué a los pocos segundos, arribó la manada de oficiales y obviamente no quería mostrarse así ante nadie, y menos cuando aquel mago era el causante de su vergüenza.

Dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro en orden de calmar su alterado cerebro y acelerado corazón, quienes aún no procesaban completamente que había sucedido en tan pocos minutos. Se ordenó no pensarlo demasiado, después de todo no se mentiría, le había gustado todo eso más de lo qué hubiese querido y esperado. Inhaló y exhaló con exageración una última vez, pensando que tomaría un largo baño antes de meterse a la cama, y con ello en su mente, se retiró de la escena.

_**A few days later.**_

- Torpe Aoko ¿por qué tarda tanto? - miró con exasperación su celular por enésima vez - de ser así, me habría quedado en casa planeando mi siguiente robo - murmuró molesto observando por donde debería aparecer su castaña amiga.

Movía su pie inquieto y chequeando la hora a cada tanto. Sólo estaba allí porque la hija de Ginzo le había pedido que la acompañase en sus compras. Sí no es porque la chica era una amiga muy importante, se habría negado en el acto, le emocionaba más idear su próximo show para poder reencontrarse con su reciente adquirida obsesión, Kudou Shinichi.

- Me preguntó dónde estará Tantei-kun - sintió su teléfono vibrar en su mano, así qué rápidamente lo abrió - ya era hora Aoko, ¿cuánto más me tendrás esperando? - cuestionó con furia.

- 'Lo siento Kaito, pero no podré ir' - dijo con rapidez.

- ¡¿Eh?! Debes estar brome-

- 'Después te explicó, adiós' - sin darle tiempo de terminar o agregar algo más, la muchacha finalizó la llamada.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! - gritó lleno de ira mientras guardaba el aparato - esa idiota no sólo me obliga a acompañarla, se atreve a no presentarse sin darme ninguna explicación - apretó los puños con fuerza - ya verá esa niña, le daré una "linda" sorpresa cuando la vea - sonrió con malicia imaginando las miles de travesuras qué podría hacer.

- Así qué tú novia te dejó plantado - de pronto unas manos lo sujetaron por los hombros, sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿qué dices de pasar el rato conmigo entonces? Kaito Kid~ - susurró en su oído sobresaltando al mago.

- ¡¿Quién mierda-?! - se volteó para encarar al otro chico, mas sus quejas quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver a Shinichi enfrente suyo - ¿q-qué ha-haces aquí?

- Acabó de resolver un caso, así que volvía a casa - explicó con sencillez - pero vi una silueta familiar, así que quise comprobar - se metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Ya-ya veo - Kuroba aún no podía asimilar aquello.

- Acaso te das cuenta de que te encontré finalmente Kaito Kid - dio un ligero respingo una vez volvió en sí.

- N-no sé de que me estás hablando - comenzó a rascarse la nuca nervioso y Kudou curvó aún más sus labios - sólo soy un ciudadano común y corriente al cual su amiga lo dejó plantado, hahaha...- la expresión imperturbable del detective le decía que no había forma de negarlo ya.

- ¿En verdad crees qué me tragaré eso? Me estas subestimando Kid - resignado, sonrió de lado.

- Tantei-kun, le dije que me llamara Kaito - le corrigió también con sus manos en los bolsillos.

- Que rápido lo admites, pensé que me darías un poco más de pelea - espetó fingiendo decepción.

- No tendría caso, sólo respondeme algo - el ojiazul asintió - cómo sabías que era yo - Kudou se escogió de hombros.

- Fue fácil, he visto tú silueta miles de veces, además oí tú inconfundible voz cuando discutías con la chica por el teléfono, y para terminar - tomó al ladrón por el cuello de la prenda, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al propio - jamás olvido una cara, y menos una qué tuve el privilegio de ver tan de cerca hace algunas noches atrás - Kaito no pudo evitar el sonrojo que se precipitó en sus pómulos.

- Como se esperaba de mi detective, no se te escapa ningún detalle - Shinichi lo liberó, mas ninguno retrocedió ni un paso - así que decidiste arrestarme personalmente, pero aunque estas en lo correcto, no tienes nada para probarlo - declaró burlón, sin embargo el detective mantuvo su calma.

- No voy a arrestarte, ahora no eres un ladrón - sintió unas manos tocar lentamente su cadera y espalda baja - aunque sigues siendo un maldito pervertido - pateó con fuerza la pierna del chico.

- ¡Eso duele! - se quejó agachándose para sobarse el sector dañado.

- Aunque ahora podría demandarte por tus acosos - amenazó sujetando su mentón - maldito playboy.

- Y yo podría hacerlo por difamación y agresión - contrataco aún agazapado.

- Te lo mereces, juegas y haces "esas cosas" conmigo – haciendo referencia a lo qué pasó en el tejado - cuando ya tienes una novia, aunque ya debe saber lo malo que eres, por eso te plantó - expresó con sorna cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡No es verdad!...sólo - freno y miró al detective con sorpresa - espera un segundo - como pudo se paró del piso - ¿podría ser que estés celoso?

- ¡¿Hah?! ¡¿Celoso?! Ni qué fueras tan bueno - dijo desviando el rostro, pero Kaito aun así distinguió el carmín en sus mejillas.

- Shinichi no hay nada de que preocuparse, sólo tú me gustas - sonrió ampliamente, estirando su mano para acariciar el rostro rojo de Kudou.

- ¡¿Quién está preocupado?! ¡Y no te he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre cuando ni siquiera se el tuyo! - se quejó alterado y apenado.

- Pero sí te dije que me llamaras Kaito, ¿es que ahora te falla la memoria? - cuestionó ladeando su cabeza.

- Entonces te llamas ¿Kaito?

- ¡Sí! Kuroba Kaito, un gusto conocerte Shinichi - le estiró la mano ante la aún dudosa mirada del ojiazul.

- Lo mismo digo Kaito - una sonrisa sincera surco sus labios al aceptar el apretón, estaba un poco conmovido y emocionado por la espontaneidad del mago.

- Entonces...- pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del detective - ¿pasaras el rato conmigo? - preguntó juguetón, acercando su cara a la ajena.

- Eso depende de que tan bien te portes - centró sus irises azules en las violetas, comenzando a perderse en ellas.

- Juro serte fiel el resto de mi vida - levantó su mano libre en señal de juramento - si no cumplo, estas autorizado a usarme como blanco de tiro para tus pelotas.

- Lo haría aunque no me lo dijeras.

Volvió a tomarlo del cuello de la polera, eliminando definitivamente la distancia entre sus bocas. Jugueteó y mordisqueó sus labios hasta que Kid los separó ligeramente, permitiéndole a Shinichi invadir su boca está vez. Su lengua fue recibida por la propietaria del lugar, uniéndose y compaginando sus ritmos, mientras saboreaban y disfrutaban la dulzura y calidez del otro. Antes de alejarse de la cavidad ajena para recuperar el aire, Kudou cogió entre sus dientes el labio inferior de su pareja, apretándolo y causando un diminuto corte en este.

- I-itte Shinichi - reclamó lamiendo la herida.

- Un recordatorio de lo que significa realmente haberme atrapado - lamió la sangre ajena en su boca - te dije que habrían consecuencias - le liberó y Kaito hizo igual - espero que estés tan preparado como decías estarlo - empezó a caminar, dejando atrás a un desconcertado ladrón.

- Soy yo el único que ha sido capturado - murmuró cubriendo su rostro con una mano, ocultando el llamativo rojo que en este se había instalado - "en verdad es peligroso, pero...

- ¿Vienes o qué? - preguntó Shinichi unos pasos más allá, no percatándose de la cohibida actitud de Kid.

- "definitivamente vale el riesgo" - pensó con una sonrisa boba antes de salir corriendo y unirse a su querido detective.

* * *

><p>Gracias por haberse dado el tiempo de leerla, cualquier sugerencia, reclamo u opinion seran bien recibidas y espero sinceramente poder escribir algo de estos dos nuevamente.<p>

Hasta la proxima ^^


End file.
